Walk Alone
by oneBulletForYou
Summary: Immer wenn Realität am grausamsten ist. Immer wenn die Vergangenheit einen einholt. Immer wenn man nur einen Augenblick zu spät ist, jemanden zu retten. Dann kommt der letzte Akt. Jack stirbt und Alex geht seinen letzten Weg. Dark!fic


Hey! Da bin ich wieder!

Der One-Shot hier, beschreibt den Tod von Jack und wie Alex damit umgeht.

DISCLAIMER: ALEX RIDER GEHÖRT MIR NICHT!

WARNING: DARK!Fic; Character!Dead und ziemlich viel Blut!

Ich hoffe das stört euch nicht so ;) Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen! Bitte lasst ein Review da! *wedelt mit einem Keks herum*

So, fangen wir mal an:

* * *

Blut.  
Alles war voller Blut.

Der Boden war ein einzige rote Pfütze. In ihrer Mitte lag ein Körper. Kein Funken Leben mehr in ihm. Ihre leeren Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Ihre Hände mit Klebeband festgebunden. Immer noch tropfte das warme Blut aus der Schnittwunde an ihrem Hals. Sie sah so friedlich aus, das es schon Grotesk wirkte. Als schien sie endlich aus einer Hölle befreit zu sein. Mit letzter Kraft hatte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung Alex gedreht und war gestorben. Einfach so. Vor einer Minute war sie noch am Leben und in der nächsten war sie nur eine Hülle ohne Seele.

Ales konnte nicht mehr denken. Das grausame Bild flimmerte immer wieder in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Das Bild wo jemand ihr die Kehle aufschlitzte und sie verbluten lässt. Die Männer die am frühen Morgen kamen und ihnen weh taten. Sie zwangen Alex mit anzusehen wie seine letzte Familie vor seinen Augen starb. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, er konnte sie nicht retten. Er hatte versagt. Seine Welt zerbrach, wie ein kaputter Spiegel fielen die Teile auf den Boden und zersprangen in Millionen von kleineren Teilen.

Der Mann der über ihr stand hatte noch immer das blutverschmierte Messer in der Hand. Scorpia war gekommen und hatte seine Familie getötet. Sie waren daran Schuld das seine Eltern starben, das sein Onkel starb und das jetzt Jack auch Tod war.

Er sank auf seine Knie. Die beiden Männer hinter ihm, die ihn festhielten zerrten ihn wieder hoch. Durch die Fenster schien heller Sonnenschein und ließ das Blut glitzern. Es war ein viel zu schöner Tag für einen Tod. Doch dieser schien keinen Wert darauf zu legen wann oder wo. Es wirkte so friedlich das du alles für einen Witz halten könntest, aber es war keiner. Die grausame Realität hatte Jack sterben lassen und bald würde auch Alex ihr folgen.

Alex starrte noch immer Jacks Leiche an, kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Der Mann, der über Jack stand betrachtete seine Arbeit mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Das war zu viel. Alex wollte Rache. Grausame Rache.

Er wehrte sich gegen die Männer die ihn festhielten. Der eine ließ seine Hand los. Alex nutzte seine Chance und brach mit einem gezielten Schlag das Genick des einen Mannes. Dieser sackte mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch zu Boden. Er war tot.

Der zweite Mann hatte noch nicht einmal die Zeit zu realisieren das sein Freund Tod war, bevor Alex ihm seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck zur Seite drehte. Zwei waren Tod und noch viele würden folgen.

Der letzte Mann, kam mit dem Messer in der Hand auf Alex zugelaufen. Dieser rührte sich nicht einmal. Der Mann stach das Messer in die Schulter von Alex.

Er zuckte nicht einmal als das kühle Metall seine Haut und Muskel durchschnitt. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sein Leben war zu Ende. Er konnte nicht mehr vor der Wahrheit fliehen. All die Menschen um ihn herum hatten ihn verraten und ausgenutzt und er hatte es geduldet. Aber er konnte nicht mehr, zu viele Menschen waren bereits durch ihn gestorben. Alex wollte dem eine Ende bereiten, ein endgültiges Ende. Sie wollten aus ihm eine kaltherzige Killer-Maschine machen, diese würden sie auch bekommen.

Als der Mann merkte das das Messer nicht viel brachte lies er es los, wo er es in Alex Schulter stecken blieb. Er ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Man konnte sehen das er Angst hatte. Furchtbare Angst.

Alex währenddessen machte einen Schritt nach vorne und zog das Messer heraus. Nun hatte er eine Waffe. Und er scheute nicht, sie einzusetzen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach vorne, stieß Alex das Messer zwischen den Rippen hindurch und direkt in das Herz. Der Mann war augenblicklich Tod. Eigentlich hätte er einen viel qualvolleren Tod verdient.

Das Adrenalin das immer noch durch seinen Körper pumpte lies ihn keine Schmerzen fühlen.

Seine Sicht verschwamm und einzelne Tropfen fielen, in der jetzt tödlichen Stille auf den Boden und vermischten sich mit bereits vorhandenen Blut. Als er mit seiner Hand seine Wange berührte stellte er fest das es Tränen waren. Seine Tränen. Alex weinte.

Er weinte weil Jack Tod war, weil seine Familie Tod war, weil er Tod war.

Was war der Sinn? Wieso bestrafte ihn das Leben so? Wieso war all das passiert? Wieso konnte er es nicht aufhalten?

Alex fühlte sich nutzlos. Er hat immer das getan was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er hat immer eingesteckt und gehofft das es irgendwann einmal vorbei sein wird. Aber das Schicksal schien ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

Und das schlimme daran war, das er noch nicht einmal eine Chance gehabt hat um sie zu retten. Um sein Leben gegen das ihre zu tauschen. Er war am Boden, aber das hielt ihn nicht auf um Rache zu nehmen. Nein, Diesen Gefallen würde er Blunt nicht tun. Er hatte er verdient und andere auch. All die, die sein Leben zu einer Hölle gemacht haben. Sie würden bald am eigenen Leib erfahren, was es bedeutet, sich in der Hölle zu befinden.

Alex verband seine blutende Schulter notdürftig und nahm die Waffe seines Onkels, die er als Sicherheit im Haus versteckt hatte. Er verschloss sein Herz, seine Gefühle, all das was von seinem Leben noch übrig geblieben war. Und dann warf er den Schlüssel weg.

Das einzige Gefühl das er noch spürte, war Rache. Blutige Rache.

Und dann ging er, um Rache an denen zu nehmen die sein Leben zerstört hatten.

An den Guten, sowie an den Bösen.

* * *

Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen.

Lasst mir doch bitte ein nettes Review da, damit ich weiß wie meine Story so ankommt.

Sweet Nightmares.  
Wir werden uns wiedersehen.


End file.
